Suddenly Kiss
by WinRyuu
Summary: Kiss - (Kiss Minus). Adalah grup idola yang sangat populer. Hinata suka banget pada Sasuke, Leader Kiss - ! ketika Hinata disebut terpilih untuk ikutan dalam rekaman show mereka, ia senang sekali sampai tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke dan menciumnya! Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata malah ditunjuk sebagai "pet" yaitu pendamping KISS -.Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Hinata?


Suddenly Kiss

Summary : Kiss - (Kiss Minus). Adalah grup idola yang sangat populer. Hinata suka banget pada Sasuke, Leader Kiss - ! ketika Hinata disebut terpilih untuk ikutan dalam rekaman show mereka, ia senang sekali sampai tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke dan menciumnya! Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata malah ditunjuk sebagai "pet" yaitu pendamping KISS -. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadap Hinata yang telah menciumnya?

Pair : SasuHina

OOC, TYPO.  
Cerita ini aku bikin dari komik yang aku baca (walaupun minjem xD)

HAPPY READING!

KISS -. Grup Idola yang super populer, yang sejak debutnya namanya terus menanjak tinggi.  
Namaku Hyuuga Hinata . 16 tahun, aku sudahmenjadi fans KISS -. selama 2 tahun.

KYAAA!  
teriakan dari para fans KISS - sangat semangat saat menghadiri acara rekaman show KISS -.  
"Hinata, hidungmu keluar darah tuh" Sakura memberitahu temannya yang saat ini terbengong dengan darah yang masih setia di hidungnya.  
"kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Sakura.  
"aku terpilih untuk ikutan muncul di rekaman show nya! Aku bisa nonton KISS -! Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada KISS - sewaktu menonton acaranya di TV 2 tahun lalu. Kalau jadi tegang begini, wajar kan..." jelas Hinata panjang lebar.  
"Acara TV, CD, DVD, Majalah... Aku mengejar semua yang berhubungan dengan KISS -. Setelah itu... hanya tiket konser saja yang sekali pun belum pernah kudapat... rasanya mau nangis.. lalu datanglah hari ini.. pertama kali bisa melihat KISS - LIVE!" sambung Hinata semangat.

Anggota KISS - ada 5 orang. penyuka anjing, dan orangnya lucu, Inuzuka Kiba. Penuh semangat dan Selalu tersenyum, maniak ramen, Uzumaki Naruto. Jago melukis, cool, Uchiha Sai. Sang pangeran terpopuler No.2 di KISS -, Sabaku no Garaa. Sang Leader, terpopuler No.1 di KISS -, sang pangeran! Keren abis! Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi kalau darahnya mengalir sedikit – sedikit... ya wajar saja kan!" jelas Hinata yang masih terus mimisan.  
"Duh, kamu itu terlalu tegang, waktu rekaman nanti jangan melakukan hal yang aneh – aneh ya!"  
"nggak apa – apa kok!"

"Hei, hei, tau nggak? Gosip yang aku baca di internet...KISS - akan memilih 'pet' dari para fansnya! Katanya..." Suara gosip itu terpotong karena semakin histerisnya para fans KISS -. Hinata yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan tadi menoleh karena penasaran akan kelanjutan obrolan mereka.  
"hah? Apa tuh? Jadi ingin tau nih!" ungkap Hinata dalam hati.  
"Hinata! Rekamannya udah mulai tuh!" panggil Sakura.  
"duh.. jadi jadi ga bisa nguping pembicaraan tentang pet deh! Itu apa ya?" tanya Hinata lagi dalam hati yang masih penasaran tentang pet.

"Para Hadirin Sambutlah KISS - !" Ucap sang MC kepada para penonton.

KYAAAAA!

teriakan dari para fans semakin histeris, saat melihat KISS keluar dari backstage.  
"KISS - YANG ASLI!" ungkap Hinata histeris dalam hati.  
"Selamat malam semuanya!" Sapa Kiba kepada para fans.  
"I..ini bukan mimpi... aku... aku ingin lihat lebih dekat!" jelas Hinata dalam hati.  
Hinata mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah Sasuke.  
SASUKE-KUN...!

DEG.

jantung Hinata berdegup kencang saat Sasuke melihat kearahnya. Hinata yang terpesona pada mata onyx Sasuke hanya bisa terbengong.  
"Hinata... kena..." ucap Sakura terputus saat tiba – tiba Hinata berteriak.  
"Sasuke-kun! Aku suka kamu!"

DEG!

Tanpa sadar ternyata saat meneriakkan kata 'aku suka kamu' pada Sasuke, Hinata jatuh tepat menindih tubuh sang Leader. Terlebih posisi mereka kini sedang berciuman!  
"A... Apa yang aku lakukan?!" Hinata dalam hati mengerang frustasi.

-Di dalam ruang make up-

HAHAHA!

"kau nggak jantan Sasuke! Masa kamu dicium oleh cewek!"  
"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke saat member lain mentertawakan dirinya.  
"Tapi.. tipe yang langka ya dia." Jelas Garaa.  
"Anaknya keliatannya asyik juga..." sambung Kiba.  
"Sudah kuputuskan tentang "hal yang itu"."ungkap Sasuke.

-Di Backstage-

"Maafkan aku." Pinta Hinata sambil menangis dihadapan manager KISS - yang ingin memarahinya.  
"kamu itu apa – apaan sih! Untung pegambilan gambarnya bisa diulang!"  
"Maaf, Maafkan aku!" Pinta Hinata lagi sambil terus melakukan ojigi dengan menangis.  
"untuk selanjutnya, kamu tidak boleh masuk ke rekaman, konser dan lain – lainnya. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mendekati KISS -." Jelas sang manager.  
"HUUAAAA! Aku nggak bisa kalau seumur hidupku nggak bertemu dengan KISS - lagi! Apapun akan aku lakukan, asal kau memaafkanku!" Pinta Hinata semakin histeris.

Ckrek...

"benar nih? Apapun?" tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan ada sebuah suara yang menyahut dari luar.  
"eh?" Hinata yang kaget menoleh kebelakang dan otomatis berhenti menangis.

GREP!

"kalau begitu kumaafkan deh." Ungkap Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang, dan menyeret Hinata ke ruangan memberKISS - lainnya berkumpul.  
"tapi ada syaratnya..."  
"tunggu! Masa kalian..." ucapan sang manger terputus.  
"ya!" "mulai hari ini,anak ini... akan jadi pet-nya KISS -."  
Hinata membelalakkan matanya shock. ""akan memilih 'pet' dari para fans..." maksudnya..."

-Di kamar Hinata-

"APA?!" Hinata histeris sendiri di kamarnya.

"_Pokoknya pet itu maksudnya semacam pendamping khusus, deh. Jadi, setelah pulang sekolah, datang ke tempat kerja, ya."  
_  
"Dijelaskan nya sih begitu. Jadi... Tiap hari bisa bertemu KISS - ya?! Seperti mimpi!"

BRUKK!

Hinata menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.  
"Dan aku juga sudah berciuman dengan Sasuke-kun, loh! Padahal aku sudah melakukan hal seperti itu,tapi kok malah terjadi hal yang menyenangkan ya?"

-flashback-  
"anak itu kelihatan seneng banget ya."  
"yah... awalnya semua juga senang..."  
"'Pet' kali ini bisa bertahan berapa hari ya..."  
-flashback off-

Keesokan Harinya.  
Di depan Dorm KISS -.  
"Pendamping itu maksudnya gimana ya? Bisa kulakukan dengan baik nggak ya?" gumam Hinata dalam hati yang masih berdiri di depan Dorm KISS -.  
"Yosh...Ganbatte!"

BRAKK!

"mulai hari ini mohon kerjasamanya!" seru Hinata lantang namun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Selamat datang!" Sapa Kiba, Naruto , dan Sai bersamaan sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.  
Hinata segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.  
"KEREEN! Bisa jadi pendamping asyik banget..." seru Hinata dalam hati.  
"Sasuke-kun dan Garaa-kun kok gaada?" Hinata menengok ke kanan – kirinya sambil bertanya – tanya pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Eh, sementara... kamu duduk bersimpuh disana!" perintah Kiba.  
"hah...? ini...? ini kan lantai!" seru Hinata yang shock.  
"DIAM!" bentak Naruto.

GLEK!

"jangan menyahut! Kau harus menuruti perintah majikan!"  
"pet itu maksudnya mainan kita, tau!" jelas Kiba.  
"kau nggak punya hak apapun disini. Tolong jangan lupakan itu!" tambah Sai.  
"eh... maaf..." seru Hinata sambil menunduk.  
'tiba –tiba suasana nya berubah... kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini...?' tambah Hinata dalam hati.

Tap!

tiba – tiba ada suara botol jatuh dari arah sofa. Disusul oleh suara seseorang.  
"Hei! Kalian apakan pet itu?"  
Tanya suara itu, yang sukses membuat Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai menoleh kearah suara itu secara bersamaan. Disana Sasuke sedang duduk di atas sofa.  
"Apa –apaan kalian! Kan gaada izin dariku." Tambah Sasuke.  
semua yang berdiri disana hanya terbengong mendengar penyataan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"kamu Hinata ya? Kemarin.. terima kasih." Ungkap Sasuke  
"Eh..."  
"Baru pertama kali itu... ada cewek yang berani menciumku." Tambah Sasuke.  
"ma...ma..maafkan aku!" Hinata kembali melakukan ojigi berkali – kali dihadapan Sasuke.  
"Bodoh! Kalau hanya minta maaf saja kan nggak cukup!"  
"Eh..." Hinata yang bingung akan kata – kata Ssuke tadi, mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang juga sedang memandangnya.

BRUK!

"Kya!" pekik Hinata karena Sasuke tiba – tiba mendorongnya ke lantai. Hinata membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya Sasuke membuka baju yang sedang dipakainya.  
"pertama – tama, pelajaran kedisiplinan sebagai pet. Mari kita mulai."  
"hei, hei, dari tadi sebenarnya kalian bicara tentang apa sih? Disiplin... Perintah... Aku itu pendamping kalian kan..?!" Tanya Hinata yang sedang bingung akan situasi yang menimpanya saat ini. Tiba – tiba Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Hinata, sehingga posisi mereka berdua dengan Hinata dibawah dan Sasuke berada diatasnya.  
"Akhh...! Ini apa – apaan...?!"  
Sasuke menahan dagu Hinata dengan tangannya. "Sebagai tanda terimakasih ku... aku akan melakukan tahap – tahap selanjutnya untukmu." Jelas Sasuke.  
"Maksudnya..?!" tanya Hinata .  
"Teme, untuk hari pertama sih, itu sudah terlalu jauh..." Naruto berusaha menghadang Sasuke yang akan mengerjai Hinata lebih parah, namun masih dengan cengiran jahilnya.  
"kelihatannya,Sasuke benar – benar kesal ya" tambah Kiba.  
"Sasuke-kun... kamu bercanda kan?! Sasuke-kun...!" Hinata berusaha mencegah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya.

BRAKK!

"Kalian semua, apa – apaan ini!" Teriak Garaa yang tiba – tiba masuk sambil meng-gebrak pintu.  
"Garaa-kun.."  
"kamu nggak apa – apa, Hinata?" Tanya Garaa.  
"Ayo, kita pergi!" tambahnya.  
"eh.." Hinata mengikuti gerakan Garaa, namun ditengoknya Sasuke yang kaget akan kehadiran Garaa yang tiba – tiba,masih terdiam melihat kepergian mereka berdua.  
'aku ditolong oleh Garaa-kun...' ungkap Hinata dalam hati.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di taman dekat Dorm KISS -. mereka hanya terdiam, belum ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"maaf ya, Hinata. Sasuke dan yang lainnya..."  
"Ehh... enggak.." permintaan maaf Garaa terpotong oleh ucapan Hinata. Garaa yang sedikit terkejut menoleh ke arah Hinata.  
"pasti mereka marah karena kejadian waktu rekaman, ya. Makanya mereka berbuat begitu..." tambah Hinata.  
"Hinata nggak salah kok! Maaf, harusny aku jelaskan dari awal. 'pet' itu bukan pendamping, tapi sebagai mainan... untuk melepas stres para anggota..." jelas Garaa pada Hinata.

DEG...

"terutama Sasuke.. Dia selalu berlaku kejam... Jadi anak – anak yang selama ini jadi 'pet' semua kabur." Tambahnya.

'Jadi... selalu seperti itu ya...KISS yang aku suka... setiap hari aku menonton mereka di DVD dan TV... yang selalu kuidamkan dan selalu membuat seru... padahal aku suka banget... aku senang terpilih sebagai 'pet' padahal tidak mengerti apa – apa. Aku... ukh..' gerutu Hinata dalam hati dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

CUP!

Hinata langsung membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara yang melakukannya hanya nyegir ga jelas.  
"habis Hinata imut sih, maaf ya.."  
"eh... enggak apa – apa" Hinata hanya bisa blushing dan terus menunduk karena Garaa mencium pipinya.  
"Hei, mulai sekarang kamu harus selalu di dekatku. Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka semua." Penyataan Garaa pada Hinata  
'Gara-kun seperti pangeran sungguhan' ungkap Hinata dalam hati setelah mendengar perkataan Garaa tadi.

Saat akan pulang kerumahnya, Hinata terus saja memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi hari itu...  
'tapi untuk seterusnya aku harus gimana ya... Garaa-kun sih bilangnya begitu... aku nggak mau bela – belain jadi 'pet'...Cuma untuk berada dekat KISS - saja... nggak ada artinya...tapi...'  
"Lho? Ada siapa disitu ya? Hari ini KISS - semuanya sudah selesai berlatih kan?"  
lamunan Hinata berganti menjadi kebingungan saat dia melewati pintu tempat latihan KISS terbuka.

Kriiet

Hinata membuka pintu ruang latihan itu untuk melihat kedalam.  
'Sasuke-kun! Sedang.. latihan menari? Lho, kok?! Padahal besok dari pagi pagi sudah harus mulai kerja. Eh... mungkin... untuk konser minggu depan ya..?'

SYUNG... BRAK!

Lamunan Hinata terhenti karena melihat Sasuke yang tiba – tiba jatuh.  
'Pingsan?!' duga Hinata.  
"Sa... suke-kun?" lirih Hinata berusaha memanggil Sasuke.  
"Lapar..." Gerutu sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai karena kelelahan.  
"eh..." Sasuke yang merasa sedang diperhatikan, menoleh kearah pintu yang ternyata sedang ada Hinata disana.  
"Kok kamu ada disini?! Bukannya sudah pulang?!" bentak Sasuke tiba – tiba.  
"oh... ada barang yang kelupaan. Jadinya datang lagi." Hinata beralasan.

TES...

'wah, keringatnya banyak sekali. Latihan berapa jam ya, dia...?' tanya Hinata dalam hati saaat melihat keringat Sasuke yang menetes.  
Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata.  
"pas timingnya. Sekalian kulanjutkan 'ilmu disiplin' nya ya!" kata Sasuke.

DEG

Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya sambil bertanya pada diri sendiri ' Sasuke-kun... memang kamu selalu begini ya..?!'  
"eh, kamu enggak melawan? Jadi nggak apa –apa nih?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih menutup matanya dengan menunduk. Namun, tiba – tiba Hinata mendorong badan Sasuke.  
"hei Sasuke-kun... Hinata Hyuuga... sudah 2 tahun menjadi fans KISS -!" jelas Hinata tiba – tiba.  
"hah?"  
"sejak itu, setiap hari aku menonton KISS - lho! Kalau aku melihat KISS -, dadaku jadi berdebar – debar dan bahagia. Kalau lagi sedih juga jadi semangat lagi. Jadi...setelah tadi melihat Sasuke-kun berusaha keras.. aku jadinya nggak mau berpikir... aku suka pada Sasuke-kun." Jelas Hinata.

BRUK!

Sasuke mendorong Hinata menjauh darinya setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata.  
"Sasuke..."  
"jadi hilang semangatku. Kamu pulang saja sana!

"apa – apaan sih aku ini?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri saat Hinata sudah meninggalkan nya sendiri.  
"suka...? namanya juga fans, ya pasti suka. Benar – benar.. cewek itu..."tambahnya.

Sementara di jalan saat Hinata akan pulang kerumahnya ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "mungkin aku bodoh,ya..mungkin juga tidak apa –apa. Perasaan 'suka' yang ada selama ini... kan tidak bisa dengan mudah kuhapus...aku tidak ingin menghapusnya. Jadi, aku akan berusaha dengan keras, karena aku percaya pada KISS - dan Sasuke-kun."

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Hinata Hyuuga, petnya kalian semua. Hari ini aku kerja juga lho!"  
"aku pikir kamu sudah nggak mau datang lagi." Ungkap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.  
"kenapa kamu pakai jaket?" tanya Sai yang sedang membaca buku pada Hinata yang hari ini memakai jaket.  
"Ini adalah... Semangat berjuang!" Jelas Hinata.  
"Kalau dipikir – pikir, jadi idola itu pekerjaan yang berat, ya. Karena itu perlu pelepas stres ya. Aku nggak mau melakukan hal yang memalukan. Tapi aku mau jadi pesuruh kalian atau jadi pelawak... akan kulakukan semua. Jadi, tetap perlihatkan KISS - yang keren ya!" Tambah Hinata panjang lebar dengan senyumnya bersemangat.

"Dan, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang dudukdi sofa. "Ini!" Hinata menyerahkan kotak bento pada Sasuke.  
"Apa ini?"  
"Supaya kamu nggak lapar dan pingsan lagi... supaya kamu bisa menghadapi konser. Latihannya yang semangat ya."  
"aku nggak makan yang kayak gini." Tolak Sasuke cuek.  
"kalu nggak dimakan, dibuang juga nggak apa – apa." Ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum lebar.  
"Aku belanja dulu ya." Pamit Hinata pada semua member KISS -.  
"Hebat ya Hinata" Kata Kiba.  
"Cewek yang mencium Sasuke.. memang beda dengan pet yang sudah – sudah ya." Sai menambahkan.  
Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya terbengong menatap bento yang sedang dipegang nya.  
"Sasuke, kalau nggak dimakan, buat aku saja deh!" pinta Naruto.  
"Aku juga." Sambung Kiba.  
"Siapa yang bilang kalian boleh makan!" bentak Sasuke sewot. 'Dasar... dia melakukan hal yang nggak perlu! Bento ini apa – apaan sih..' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Hari ini adalah jadwal KISS - menggelar konser nya di Tokyo Dome. Hinata yang sedang melihat – lihat sekitar nggak sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang akan menimpanya.  
"AWASS!"  
"KYAA!"  
'loh? Kok nggak sakit..?' pikir Hinata. Saat dia membalikkan badannya,Hinata sangat terkejut karena Sasuke yang tertimpa tiang itu, bukan dia.  
"Sasuke! Kamu nggak apa – apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.  
"cepat singkirkan ini!" Rintih Sasuke.  
"tolong...! panggil ambulans!" . "tolong umumkan shownya akan terlambat!" teriak para kru.  
"Sasuke-kun..? Sasuke- kun! Sasuke..." Hinata terus memanggil nama Sasuke, karena dia tidak menyahut.  
'Gimana nih... padahal dia sudah latihan setengah mati. Semua gara – gara aku...!' rutuk Hinata.  
"Maaf...!" Hinata menunduk dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.  
"jangan menangis! Menyebalkan..." . "tapi... Sasuke-kun... maaf..." Hinata masih terus menangis. "kan sudah kubilang jangan nangis!"

DEG!

Sasuke malah mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata yang sedang menangis, dan mencium bibir yang shock hanya bisa terpaku dan membelalakkan matanya kaget.  
Sasuke melepas ciuman nya pada Hinata. Keheningan tiba – tiba mengelilingi mereka semua yang melihat kejadian itu. Akhirnya, Sasuke berdiri.  
"nggak ada waktu lagi, harus segera memulai show. Ayo!" seru Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-kun kaki nya?!"  
"nggak parah kok."  
"yang benar? Kan..."  
"jangan bantah." Ucapan Hinata di interupsi oleh Sasuke.  
"Sudahlah Teme sendiri bilang dia tidak apa – apa" ucap Naruto berusaha menengahi.  
"Kalau ada apa – apa pun... kita bisa dengan mudah menutupinya kok.. lagi pula, Sasuke kan orangnya tangguh." Tambah Sai.  
"Sudah waktunya! Sasuke benar – benar bisa tampil?" tanya manager KISS -.  
"Hn"  
"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata yang masih khawatir pada sasuke, memanggil namanya dengan lirih.  
"Diam pet! Dengarkan kata majikan."  
"Sasuke-kun.."

Akhirnya konser pun digelar  
KYAAA! Suara dari para fans KISS terdengar memnuhi Tokyo Dome.  
sementara Hinata menunggu di belakang panggung dengan cemas.

'Sasuke-kun, keringat nya banyak sekali... pasti karenakaki nya sakit... berusaha ya, Sasuke-kun! Semuanya, berusaha ya.. Sasuke-kun... semua...' Doa Hinata dalam hati.  
"Hebat ya, nggak nyangka kalau Sasuke yang sedang cidera bisa tampil sampai selesai." Ucap salah satu kru di belakang panggung.  
"Sasuke, gimana kakimu? Cepat ganti kostumnya." Perintah sang manager kepada kru yang telah sedia saat KISS - selesai tampil.  
Hinata yang masih merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, hanya memandang Sasuke dari jauh. Saat Hinata memandang Sasuke, Sasuke ternyata sedang menhampiri Hinata.  
"Sasuke-kun..."  
"turuti apa yang diperintahkan. Jangan nangis." Ucap Sasuke saat ia telah berada di samping Hinata yang akam mulai menangis lagi dan mengacak pelan rambut Hinata. Lalu ia pergi untuk berganti kostum.  
"oi, pet! Bertahan sampai selesai ya!" Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai ikut – ikutan mengacak – acak rambut Hinata dan memberinya semangat.  
Hinata memandang mereka berlima yang sedang berjalan ke ruang ganti, namun Garaa berhenti dan mengahadap Hinata. " Hinata... nggak usah khawatir ya!" ucap Garaa sambil tersenyum.  
Hinata ikut tersenyum dan menyemangati dirinya juga 'Semua gadis tergila – gila pada grup idola super popular... KISS. Sudah pasti kan, soalnya... mana ada grup lain... yang orang – orang nya sekeren ini..' seru Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya selesai dengan baik. Cepat ke rumah sakit." Perintah sang manager.  
"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Hinata. "terimakasih sudah menolongku!" tambahnya  
Sasuke terus berjalan melewati Hinata. Namun, tak berapa lama dia berhenti.  
"Bukan maksudku menolongmu kok. Cuma sebagai...uang pengganti bento waktu itu saja!" ungkap Sasuke dan kemudian melanjutkan jalan nya.  
Hinata masih terdiam tak percaya akan pernyataan Sasuke. 'kamu makan ya bento itu? Sasuke-kun, aku suka banget sama kamu.. ya kan.. Sasuke-kun yang idola para gadis itu.. tidak mungkin kan orang yang kejam. Ya kan? Pasti dia memang orang yang baik. Tapi... belum pernah aku berdebar seperti ini. Mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali melihat konser nya ya... ' seru Hinata dalam hati.

"Ternyata Sasuke itu suka pada Hinata lebih dari yang aku pikirkan." Ucap Garaa sambil menyeringai.  
"Si populer nomor 2, tampang liciknya sudah mulai muncul..." kata Naruto.  
"Kalau dengar kamu bilang "nomor 2" bisa ngamuk nanti dia..." jelas Kiba.  
"Dia itu pura – pura berbaik hati, pasti dibelakangnya ada rencana lain." Tambah Naruto.  
"Alasan sesungguhnya pet – pet itu kabur.. adalah Garaa-kun ya..."

TBC

Gomennnn~ Kalau jelek... Baru pertama soalnya hehe/.\

Mind To Review?


End file.
